Un petit-ami ridicule ne tue pas
by Chromiie
Summary: Temari passe l'après-midi avec ses amies...


Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Les cocktails cités existent vraiment et je les ai choisi au hasard, d'où leur nom étrange.

30 otp challenge. Jour 28, qui n'a pas été simple lui non plus : faire quelque chose de ridicule.

* * *

Un petit-ami ridicule ne tue pas

Temari se prélassait à la terrasse d'un salon de thé avec ses amies. C'était leur jour de repos, et elles avaient décidé de le passer ensemble. Il faisait chaud, et un petit vent venait les rafraîchir assez régulièrement. Elles étaient allées se promener dans le parc de la ville, avaient fait un match de basket contre d'autres filles pour s'amuser, qu'elles avaient d'ailleurs remporté, et ayant soif, s'étaient arrêtées pour se désaltérer.

« -Bonjour, avez-vous fait votre choix ?, se renseigna un jeune serveur en arrivant à leur table.

-Bonjour, oui je prendrai un colombo, commanda Sakura.

\- Pour moi une fleur céleste, ajouta Ino.

\- Quant à moi ce sera un jus d'été, poursuivit Tenten.

-Je vais prendre un Ohla, enchaîna Temari.

-Hum...et moi ...un Red Light, termina Hinata

-Alors nous avons un colombo, une fleur céleste, un jus d'été, un Ohla, et un Red Light, récapitula le serveur afin d'en être sûr.

-C'est ça, confirma Sakura.

-Je vous remercie ,je vous apporte ça tout de suite, les informa-t-il en s'en allant.

-Il est plutôt mignon, remarqua Ino en le suivant du regard.

-Ino, tu es irrécupérable, en plus à mon avis il vient juste de finir le lycée, autrement dit il est plus jeune que toi , la sermonna Temari.

-Oh calmez-vous les filles, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais sortir avec lui , j'ai simplement dit qu'il était mignon , répéta-t-elle.

Elle voyait bien le regard désapprobateur que lui lançaient les autres filles suite à son commentaire.

-Voilà votre commande, dit le serveur en déposant chaque verre en face de chaque jeune fille.

-Merci beaucoup Yukimaru-kun, le remercia la fille des fleuristes avec un clin d'œil.

-Je vous en pris, fut tout ce qu'il ajouta en se rendant à une autre table.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait que dire qu'elle le trouvait mignon, tu le regardes beaucoup je trouve, fit remarquer Tenten.

\- Attention si cela continues tu vas finir par les prendre au berceau, plaisanta Sakura.

-Très drôle, venant de la part de Temari j'aurais compris ,mais de vous les filles j'attendais un peu de solidarité, bouda la blonde.

-Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Hinata.

-Ne crois pas que cela te sauve, tu aurais pu être de mon côté, la contredit son amie.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire de la part de Temari ?, l'interrompit la dite Temari.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, ce n'est pas nous qui vivons avec notre petit-ami, parce que tu vois aux dernières nouvelles nous sommes toutes célibataires, l'accusa-t-elle.

-Ne me sors pas ce refrain j'y ai déjà eu droit avec mes frères, alors n'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plaît...Mais vous trouverez, belles comme vous êtes, et puis je te signale que ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon cousin Sasori qui me l'a présenté, rappela l'autre blonde.

-A propos de ton cousin, il est avec quelqu'un ?, se risqua à demander la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Pourquoi , il t'intéresse...débuta Temari.

-Quoi , mais non, pas du tout , je me renseigne c'est tout, je cherche simplement à faire la conversation moi c'est tout. Ne vas pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit, oh non ,alors, en plus c'est stupide, je le connais à peine. Un garçon que je connais à peine ,ne peut pas m'intéresser, non , pas du tout. Je veux parler moi , juste parler, et pourquoi vous ne dîtes plus rien, s'emporta Sakura.

-Pour répondre quelque chose il faudrait déjà que tu nous en laisse l'occasion, parce qu'avec ton petit monologue impossible d'en placer une, lui expliqua Tenten.

-Il a le droit de te plaire Sakura , il n'y a pas de mal à ça, lui assura Hinata avec un sourire amical.

-Là n'est pas la question, Sasori est ...Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, avoua-t-elle.

-Beau, intelligent, impatient, sexy, franc, honnête, plus âgé, arrogant... , tu as vu je l'ai fait pour toi, tu n'as plus qu' à choisir, la taquina la cousine du garçon.

-Temari, tu ne l'aides pas là ! Intervint Ino .

Alors que Sakura allait répondre à Ino que Temari pensait sûrement bien faire, une drôle de vision s'offrir à elles. Hinata qui buvait , s'étrangla en avalant et rougit violemment.

-Temari...commença-t-elle.

-...ce n'est pas.., enchaîna Tenten.

-...ton petit-ami Deidara... poursuivit Ino.

-...en train de courir en sous-vêtements, termina Sakura.

-Si ,c'est bien lui qui vient de passer devant nous à la course, avec mon soutien-gorge, et son boxer, confirma-t-elle.

-Bonjour chérie ! Lui cria-t-il lorsqu'il la vit.

-Pitié, tuez-moi tout de suite, supplia la sœur de Kankuro et Gaara.

-C'est assez spécial comme tenue pour faire du sport, commenta Tenten.

\- Quel pari idiot a-t-il encore accepté, soupira Temari en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu crois que c'est un pari ? ,hésita Hinata.

-Il est assez rare qu'il se balade en ville dans cette tenue ! Murmura-t-elle.

-Surtout avec ton sous-vêtement, approuva Sakura.

-Sakura, merci de me rappeler que toute la ville vient de voir mon petit-ami avec mon soutien-gorge...Ils vont tous le prendre pour un fou, ou un pervers, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, déclara-t-elle.

-En tout cas peu importe ,il est très sexy, complimenta Ino.

\- Ino , sois gentille pose tes petits yeux de biche ailleurs, lui ordonna Temari.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal d'être seule, fit remarquer Tenten.

-Je vais le tuer... s'exclama la petite-amie de Deidara.

-Où vas-tu ?, lui demanda Sakura.

-Je vais le rattraper, et l'étriper, si vous voyez un meurtre dans le journal demain, ne vous étonnez pas, ce sera moi ! Les informa-t-elle en partant.

Les quatre amies, restèrent là , amusées et un peu inquiètes, pour le blond qui n'était pas passé au bon endroit pour son pari.


End file.
